


Dusk Till Dawn

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Siren (TV 2018), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Multi, My Jedi Ocean is a Melodie/Mermaid, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: After Order 66, the Bad Batch and their Jedi are not quite sure how to deal with the stress...
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one reads original character stories anymore. I just wanted to post more of my Melodie Jedi.

The Havoc Marauder was completely silent.

The Bad Batch were all quiet and trying to process what had just happened. 

Sure, the other clones were only ‘regs’ but they were still their brothers. They hadn’t planned on killing them, They had no choice after they turned their guns on their Jedi…

Their Jedi who they all happened to be in a romantic relationship with.

There was no way they would let anyone harm her.

Now Ocean wanted to comfort them but wasn’t sure any of her words could reach them. She had never seen them like this before. It was terrifying to witness. Even Wrecker was silent and staring at the floor, motionless. They were distraught. But right now, all she wanted was to hold them.

She sat down in the bunk beside where Hunter was facing the wall with, his back to the others, and she motioned for them all to approach her, “All of you, with me.”

They all slowly moved over to her. Hunter turned to look at her and she gently reached over and pulled him into her arms so his head was against her chest. Tech climbed up and curled up on her other side while Echo moved between her legs, resting his head on her belly. Wrecker silently moved against one side of her back, head on her shoulder and his eyes shut. Crosshair did the same on the other side, his eyes wide open. They often cuddled like this after a bad mission and it helped them feel better. Though this was worse than all those other times, she still wanted to do her best to let them know everything was okay and they were all safe now.

Hunter had killed most of their brothers. He was still having a silent panic attack over it. He never wanted his brothers to see him in such a state so he always keeps it bottled up inside. Ocean can feel that it eats him up, all of those terrible missions. But this, it was something far worse. The self hatred at what he had done was eating him up along with the anger at what their brothers had been forced to do.

So Ocean did the only thing she could think of. She held them all close and softly started to sing.

“You’ll never be alone.  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn.  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn.  
Baby, I’m right here.”

Their grips tightened a bit on her, Hunter and Crosshair’s breathing began to speed up. She could feel their emotions, their turmoil. Echo thinking of Fives and watching the brothers he had fought alongside turning their backs on them and not listening to reason. Tech had seemed to be in shock for a moment when everything had happened while Wrecker was focused on tackling the others. If he could just knock them down or out long enough for them to all get away, they wouldn’t have to kill them. But Hunter…

Hunter had made sure to stand his ground in front of her. No one was going to get past him. He was quick with his knives and made quick work of them, there was no doubt about that. But he knew they were not in control of themselves. He couldn’t even imagine what they were thinking. Were their bodies being controlled while their consciousness were watching everything? Were they terrified at what they were trying to do and knowing they were going to die trying to do it? Or were they completely brainwashed by the chips and not thinking for themselves at all?

“I’ll hold you when things go wrong,  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn.  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn.  
Baby I’m right here.”

Hunter began sobbing, burying his face in her breast in an attempt to try and get a hold of himself. There was no stopping the tears now. They streamed down his face and onto Ocean’s white Jedi robes. His sobs seemed to echo in his head as he cried freely for the first time in his life. Upon hearing Hunter, silent tears began to escape Crosshair’s eyes while Tech and Wrecker were in silent shock at everything that had happened. Echo only closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. The experiments performed on him had taken his ability to cry and he had not yet recovered but he still felt the pain in his chest. His heart was shattered upon hearing of Fives’ death, but now? Now the shattered pieces were breaking apart.

“W-why is this happening?” Tech whispered but no one had an answer. Even he knew there was no comforting answer.

Hunter was the first to fall asleep after his breakdown. Tech and Wrecker slipped into unconsciousness next, followed by Echo. Crosshair was last, his arms clinging to their Jedi and his brothers.

Somehow, they would find a way to deal with the massive changes in their lives.

After an hour had passed and Ocean sensed they were all asleep, only then did she let herself cry for her fellow Jedi and for the many clones who knew no other way of life than to fight in a war they did not even ask to be in…

“I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn.  
Baby, I’m right here…”


End file.
